


Saving The WORLD

by LittleRoses



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [6]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Action, All in the finale of the Superheroes AU; Saving the World, And the return of an old foe!, Betrayal, F/M, It's the final part, Loss, Love, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Whoop whoop!, laughing and crying, mentions of depression, super heroes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: OH YEAH BABY.It's been a month since the Revolutionary Set had saved the city from the second huge threat hit that they faced. But what happens when a new threat is lurking in the shadows?





	1. More Problems

**Third Person POV**

It's been a month since the defeating of Red. And the city was celebrating them for saving it twice now the next day.

"Guys are you sure that we should go for drinks when the celebration is tomorrow morning?" Hannah asked from the passenger seat of the 'Revolutionmobile' as Alexander called it. It was the gigantic van they used to get around when they all went out together.

"Yes, one hundred percent, definetly. No doubt about it. If your not going I'll go anyway." Alexander responded as he kept his eyes on the road to keep from crashing, they stopped at a red light.

"Yes, I think that we deserve to celebrate tonight and tomorrow." Anjelica said in agreement "We have saved the city twice now! One of them being a super powered alter ego of you Hannah."

"Yeah." Hannah looked out her window "They're both dead."

_You sure about that?_

Hannah looked back at everyone else in surprise "Who said that!?"

"What?" John asked "No one said anything!"

Hannah blinked "Are you joking? I swear that I-"

_Can't get rid of me that easily._

Hannah shook her head "I... It's probably nothing. I'm just tired. Let's get those drinks, okay?"

Robyn gave her a worried expression "Are you sure Hannah? Do you need to talk about-"

"It's fine. I didn't get much sleep last night anyway. It's probably that. I'll just have to go to bed earlier tonight. Now let's get those drinks!"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Alex said, slamming on the gas peddle as the light turned green.

 

~~~

"Are you sure that you're alright, Hannah?" John asked while everyone else was goofing off, already drunk "You seemed really spooked back there."

Hannnah hesitated "I think that my anxiety was just acting up, but, I heard... Red. Red was talking to me. Saying that I couldn't get rid of her."

John thought over it "It may just be your anxiety but your right, he can't just ingnore that. We'll go to Rianna tomorrow." he said, trying to hide his worry.

~~~

That night, Hannah had a terrible nightmare. Well, she hoped that it was a nightmare.

In it, was was just sitting in her living room playing video games.

~~~

"Oh yeah!" she said in excitement "Take that Bowser!"

She jumped as someone grabbed her shoulders "Shhh, it's alright, no need to panic." said the ever haunting but for some reason soothing version of her voice.

The red eyed monster did a flip onto the couch "I'm just here to discuss things with you in a civilized fashion."

"How can anything that you do be civilized!?" Hannah shot back.

Red chuckled "Just hear me out. You never really got the revenge that you wanted and that I could have given to you." Red got really close up to Hannah's face "I can sense a feeling of injustice deep inside of you. You just don't want to believe it."

Hannah shoved her away "You're wrong, my friends and I made up! And... You couldn't even be here, we healed my jewel!"

Red tsked "You can't bring something out of existence once it's there. You have just contained me far far back into your mind. But... when the time is right, I will break free. Or we can do this the easy and painless way and you can become one with me once again."

"Never."

Red laughed "Alright, fine. Just remember. I. Am always. There."

~~~

Hannah shot up in her bed, breathing heavily "Wh-what?" she looked around her room frantically "It was... It was just a dream..."

She looked out her window onto the buisy streets of New York "But it felt so real..." she sighed "Doesn't matter now. I need sleep for energy tomorrow."

~~~

"And so, in honor of the city's heroes I present..." Hannah drowned out Mayor Washington and whispered to John "It happened again, but in a dream. She tried to get me to join her again."

John's face went from thoughtful to frightened "We _must_ speak with Rianna!"

The giant cloth was lifted to reveal a statue of the Revolutionary Set in a cool formation.

"Now." Washington started "If you'd like autographs, the heroes will each be at their own-" Hannah whispered in his ear, telling him that there was an emergency "Sorry." he said to the crowd "I'm afraid that Spirit has to go. But she has promised that if you want autographs go to the library at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon!"

There were several grumbles of disappointment but they continued.

~~~

"WHAT!?!?" Rianna screeched "This is terrible news!" she paced, ranting "Hannah, this must be because you fixed your jewel, Red must be apart of it now."

"Well what am I supposed to do!?" Hannah yelled back.

"Hannah." Rianna said calmly "You must suppress Red. Do everything in your power to her her from getting to your surface, I know that you have the willpower to do it. At least until we can fix this."

Hannah nodded "I will."

"Good." Rianna smiled "Now go have fun with your friends!"

"Thank you Rianna." Hannah said, hugging her before sprinting out of the room.

"Oh what hole has that girl dug herself into?" Rianna said under her breath.

A dark cloud filled the room, slowly. By the time Rianna noticed that it was there it was too late.

 

==========

 

Now you can interpret the ending of the chapter however you want. But I will tell you, Red is merely a tiny part in the biggest threats yet.

I hope you liked it.


	2. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information on who... or what Red is.

**Third Person POV**

"Oh Rianna! I never got to-" Hannah had returned to the shop because she forgot to invite Rianna to her birthday celebration with the rest of her friends tomorrow.

But Rianna was gone. But there was a strange marking on the floor. It was two rings with four lines moving inwards from the outside ring connecting to a red eye. It was... red.

"What?" she stared at it, she then noticed the lingering black smoke in the room.

"Oh!" said a sickenly cheerful voice, Red.

Wait... she was there. How could-

"Oh I'll answer that question my dear half. This right here is the marking of the forgotten one. My master. Anywhere that it is I can take a physical form without your help." Red said cheerfully.

Hannah blinked before shaking her head "What happened here... what happened to Rianna!?" she demanded.

Red laughed, no, cackled, like a witch "You will find out in do time. But for now... I'm going to tell you a story."

Hannah found red chains quickly wrapping themselves around her before she could do anything and forcing her into a chair she tried to turn into something small but it didn't work, Red cackled again "Don't even try. My dark magic will overcome you goodie gooodie magic anytime." she sighed "Now for a story."

She floated over the symbol on the floor, her eyes becoming completely blood red. The sympbol lit up and it projected a movie of some sorts.

"A long time ago." Red started "When the jewels, including yours were created and cast to earth. One fell into the wrong... or rather right hands." Red cackled yet again "A man named Tatalomi discovered the stone of destruction. With this he gained immortality, the ablility to destroy any thing that he wishes, possession, and more importantly, to create his own loyal minions. He chose to use this power to take over the universe. His heart became so black that his jewel turged him into a black being of smoke and darkness. I am one of of his minions. He implants one in every child born so that when those chosen to have the stones become red for reasons that I cannot tell, they can bring out the ones inside others. When this day comes my child, nothing will make sense" her voice became demonic "nothing will be true, nothing will be false, there will be no dark or light, no day or night, no wrong or right. But one things will certainly exist, chaos!"

The room flooded with black, when it cleared out Hannah was free and Red was gone.

She had to tell the team.

 

==========

 

Wow I guess that Hannah was really "stuck" there! *Finger guns* I'm sorry.

What do you think about this information?


	3. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah might have to trade herself away for everyone.

**Hannah's POV**

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh.

That just happened. THAT JUST FRICKEN HAPPENED. Red literally just told me that some being of destruction that used to be human Plans on turning the world to chaos. This is getting confusing actually. I was told that the whole 'red' thing was a punishment or curse. But it's actually anger fueling the freedom of some minions!? WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

I race down the sidewalk not even bothering to get a taxi. I decide to hide in an alley way to use my powers to become an eagle as to fly to Thomas' penthouse where we were supposed to be celebrating after the ceremony. I guess that I can't celebrate my birthday tomorrow then. This is more important.

I land on the balcony and practically kick open the door "GUYS!"

Robyn looks at me with surprise "Hannah? What's wrong?"

I tell them everything. Including Rianna going missing and the information I received from Red. 

John sits back in thought "Oh well... that's comforting isn't it?"

"Very insightful John." Anjelica says with a bit of dry humor "Well, what should we do? It's not like we can magically summon Red and ask for more information."

I stand up "THAT'S IT!" I sprint to Thomas' closet and grab some red chalk "Forgive me." I say as a I create the symbol that I saw before "Red, show yourself!"

There was laughter in the air. Black smoke comes out of nowhere and it gathers around the symbol, the laughing becomes more audible as two red eyes appear in the smoke. Suddenly it all parts, revealing the red eyed monster we call Red. Her laughing becomes cackling as she flies around the large room before returning over the symbol. We all stare in fear as she grins evilly "Hello my old friends. How lovely it is to see all of you."

She looks down at me "Judging by the thoughts that you had before summoning me; you wish to get more information from me. Now, why would I ever give it to you? I just wanted to tell you what you will be facing in the future. You should always be prepared for you inevitable loss." she laughs.

John glares at her "Well there are few other places that you can go aren't there? It's not like there's a marking everywhere. You're stuck with us. You are either way, you are bound to Hannah aren't you?"

Red hums "You gotta point there, freckles." she smiles "What if we made a trade?"

My glare deepens "What kind of trade?"

Red grins "I'll give you information that will help you, _and_ bring back Rianna, but you, you dear must come with me to The Forgotten One's realm. He'll have use of you."

"Hannah, don't do it!" John says through clenched teeth "It's not worth it!"

"Tick tock Hannah..." Red has the most mischievous look on her face, I don't know if I should... but... if I don't the world might descend into utter chaos.

I sigh "Okay."

"Wait!" Sarah calls out she walks up next to me "I'll do it instead."

I feel my heart drop "Sarah, no!"

Red hums "The Forgotten One could make good use of you in many ways... the power of your mind is so strong, and..." she chuckles "You are quite the beauty yourself. Yes, dear, many many uses. I'd be willing to take you, but... you do not wield a jewel. It has to be someone with a jewel for many reasons."

"Fine then that means Sarah won't go and I-" I try to say but I'm cut off.

"Then I'll do it." 

Robyn.

 

==========

 

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM!

What do you think, hmmmm? HMMMM?!

I'm so sorry.


	4. In Which Robyn Is Being Too Good Of A Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA!

**Third Person POV**

Red hesitated, seemingly thinking it over. But why does she need to? She needed someone wielding a jewel. A smile spread across her face "Alright FlowerBoy." she grinned "I wouldn't mind at all. As long as I get what I need." she paused "That is... if Hannah agrees with these arangements."

"I don't!" Hannah said desperately "I won't let you take him!"

Robyn grabbed Red's hand, shaking it, Red grinned as her eyes quickly went to pure blood red and back to their regular several shades of red in seconds "Nothing that you can do now." she said laughing "It's been cealed."

The symbol on the floor turned into a portal. She forcefully pulled the young man closer "Any last words to your friends Birdie?" she asked.

"Yeah." Robyn glanced at them "...goodbye. And thank you."

Red tilted her head "Strange words there." she looked up at Hannah who was frozen in shock "I'm surprised that she hasn't sad anything else... hm. Oh well." Red let go of Robyn's hand, allowing Robyn to be sucked into The Forgotten One's Realm.

Hannah squeaked, as though trying to say something but she couldn't.

Red chuckled "Now before I go I must keep my end of the bargain. Rianna shall return safely to her shop. And here's some information." Red cleared her throat "The war is over and done, a new era has begun. The dark creeps in, but with our hearts we rise again." Red laughed "Good luck!" she singsonged "You'll need it."

And with that she disappeared into the portal as well. Then it was gone.

Hannah shook her head "Oh Robyn." she has don't her eyes glued to the ground "Why must you always put us before yourself." she squeezed her eyes shut "Everytime..." 

Despite everything... Hannah had never felt so helpless.

 

==========

 

We kinda jumped straight into action and I'm not really sorry. 

I PLAN ON PUTTING ANGST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO BE PREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARED~

Sorry.


	5. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole bunch of sadness coming your way.

**Third Person POV**

Hannah couldn't stop her tears, they just poured. And she found, it was her fault. If she didn't summon Red this wouldn't have happened. But at the same time, they got a clue to saving the world and saved Rianna. But who knew what they would do to Robyn in that realm.

Hannah wiped away here tears, ignoring everyone's, even John's, attempts at comfort "We need to check on Rianna... You know what? I'll just go by myself."

"But, Hannah-" John started, but Hannah glared at him, signaling him to shut it.

"I said, that I'm going _by myself_!" she growled. And with that she turned into a bird form, flying out the way she came in.

~~~

Hannah found Rianna freaking out.

"That idiot boy! Trading places with me! He has no idea what he!-" Rianna saw Hannah "Child! What happened!? Why is Robyn in the Forgotten One's Realm and not me!?"

Hannah looked at Rianna with her tear filled eyes "He did it for me. We made a deal with Red. If she took one of us who had a jewel she would return you and give us information on how to save the world."

"Idiots!" Rianna yelled, thumping Hannah on the head "Do you know _why_ she needs one who wields a jewel!?"

"No, she didn't tell us."

Rianna sighed "I have always told people that the whole Red thing was a punishment, to protect the world but... you know the truth now don't you. So I'll get to the point. I don't know why she would even take Robyn, he does not wield the most powerful jewel. It is you that holds the key to it... Red's master needs the wielder of the key to the crown and their soul to gain the power that he needs to turn the world to chaos."

"Their _soul_!?" Hannah asked, shocked.

"Yes." Rianna sighed "But that's besides the point. We need to get Robyn back."

Hannah shook her head "But how?!"

"I..." Rianna hesitated "I don't know."

Hannah stood there in shock, processing everything "No... you mean, we don't know how to get him back...? This is my best friend that we're talking about, Rianna, we have to get him back!" 

"Hannah." Rianna said calmly as possible "You need to breath. I will do everything in my power to-"

"We need more than that!" Hannah yelled at her, tears pouring from her eyes again "We have to do everything we can! Who knows what they're doing to him there! We have to... we..." she put her hands over her face "We can't just..."

Rianna's expression turned into pity "Come here child." she said, wrapping Hannah into a hug "We'll figure out somehow. I promise."

 ~~~

The rest of the team sat in Thomas' living room, trying to process everything that happened. Everyone couldn't help but cry, this was just so much. 

Peggy took in a deep, shaky breath "This is just... I don't know. It's so much to take in. Robyn's gone in some other... _realm_! Who know's what's happening to him."

"Well..." Eliza said, running a hand through her hair "For now we should just comfort eachother. We have been through so much, we'll figure this out too."

John wiped his eyes "Yeah... I just hope that Hannah realizes that too."

 

==========

 

I posted another chapter today because WHY THE HECK NOT!?

I hope that you enjoyed!


	6. The Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Red and Robyn are doing.

**Robyn's POV**

Well this is new. Over the past few months, I have seen many things. A mob boss, magic, supervillains, but this is a whole new level. An entirely different realm where a monster that was once human rules all. Lovely.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask Red, who was pacing. We're inside of what she said is her room. It has tall dark grey stone brick walls with windows that give a view of the chaotic realm. There's a piano in the corner, a red and black couch in the center with a golden coffe table. It was like a mixture of a dungeon and a black, red and gold themed living room really. The room is surrounded by lava and a bridge leaves to this giant door.

Red paused her pacing and looked at me, grinning "You shall see Robyn. You shall see. But... I would brace myself if I were you. For what is going to happen, I assure you, you will not like it."

~~~

**Hannah's POV**

Where is it, where is it!? I flip through the phone book quickly, looking for the phone number of the person that I need to speak to.

"There!" I say, hand landing on James. R's ex-wife's number, Maria Reynolds.

One ring, two rings, three... "Hello?"

"Hey, Maria!" I say as cheerfully as possible.

There's a pause "What do you need, Hannah. You and I haven't spoken in years, what could you possibly want right now?" she asks angrily.

"Listen, Maria..." I take in a deep breath something has happened to James and I's friend. And... uh, you known for working on research in inter-dimensional things right?"

"Yes, Hannah. I am."

Man this is _really_ convenient "Maria. My friend may or may not be trapped in another realm... or demension or whatever it should be called."

A really long pause "Really?" she does not sound convinced.

So I explain everything. My friends and I being the heroes, the whole King fiasco, Red and what has happened now. There is yet another long pause.

"Come to my lab with your friends... I'll help you. If this is all a lie I am never speaking to you again."

I sigh in relief "Thank you, Maria! I really appreciate it!"

Hope that I can talk everyone else into this. Especially after how a yelled at them.

 

==========

 

If you haven't noticed this part will probably be shorter than the others. Eh.

I would love to hear your thoughts!


	7. ARGUING.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JAMES AND MARIA TALK!!!!! ARRRRGH!!! HUWAWAWAWAWA!!!! ABLUBBLUBBLUUUUUB!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!
> 
> I'm sorry.

**John's POV**

"So you think that we could find a way to create a portal to the Forgotten One's Realm?" James. R asks Maria, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, James, I do." she responds through gritted teeth.

Well... this is awkward.

He shakes his head "Maria, I always thought that you theories were weird, but this is a whole other level... this is... crazy." he says, finally looking up at her.

Maria took on an offended look, glaring "Well I was obviously right, wasn't I!? Why would it be so crazy to figure out a way to get to another realm, especially when we know that it exists!"

James. R scoffed "Yeah well, where are you going to get the money to buy the technology to do such a thing!?"

"This is why I divorced you!" she shot back "You never trust me!"

The rest of us watch awkwardly as the two fire insults at one another "Do you think that they'll cool down anytime soon?" I whisper to Hannah.

She sighs "No." she walks over to them "Okay, break it up, break it up. James, do you really think that I would bring her here if I didn't trust in her abilities?"

He shakes his head "Of course you wouldn't! But I don't trust her! The reason why I agreed to a divorce was because she always went off to sleep with other men. She always lied about everything. She's a little wh***!!!"

Maria gasps in shock "How _dare_ you!"

"Oh honey, you know that it's true!"

"It is not! You never let me explain what I was doing! You jumped to conclusions. That's our problem! You don't listen!" Maria practically screeched.

"If you two don't shut up right now, I'm going to handcuff you together, force you to sit on the couch and sing Kumbaya until you get along!" Hannah yells, successfully silencing them.

"Finally!" I say in relief.

Hannah nods in agreement "Now let's get to work."

We research for weeks upon weeks until we find exactly what we need... or rather... who we need.

 

==========

 

Jdnwjanehhwmqkwishdnrndydhfnf

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter because shtuff is about to get real.


	8. EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHFN CRFHYCCGYCCBHXF VETDXHnnd dndcnedxne!!!

**Third Person POV**

"It says that a woman named Lillian Walker earned the power to create portals to anywhere including other dimensions in a government experiment gone wrong. But it also says that you need powerful tech to help her make portals to other dimensions." Eliza said after she hacked into some files.

Hannah instantly recognized that name "Wait wait wait wait, whoa whoah whoah whoah whoah! Did you say Lillian Walker!?" 

"...yes?" Eliza replied, very confused, as was everyone else "Do you know her?"

"Heck yeah I knew her!" Hannah threw her hands in the air "In high school! She, Robyn, Sarah and I became friends very quickly. Then one day someone started posting all of Robyn's and I's secrets on the internet. A bunch of dramattic stuff later and we found out that it was her. Apparently the popular kids offered her a place in their group if she did."

"Oh yeah, I remember her!" Sarah said ruefully "She seemed so nice and kind, and then she became cruel and uncaring. It was like she was a whole other person."

Alex sighed "Well if we want to rescue Robyn then we'll have to put high school drama aside."

Hannah nodded "Yeah, yeah I know! Let's just... find where she lives. I don't want to talk to her any longer then I have to though."

"Understandable." Eliza said, hacking away on her computer.

Aaron chuckled "You really do like to hold grudges, don't you Hannah?"

Hannah responded with a powerful "Shut up."

Eliza, being the amazing computer hacktress she is, was able to find Lillian's address within an hour. The group piled into the van and went on a road trip to New Jersey.

" _Arrived_." said the wonderful voice of Siri.

Lillian's house was pretty huge and beautiful. Hannah guessed that a lot of the money for it was stolen with Lillian's powerful  abilities.

_Ding dong!_

"Jack, I told you that we're ove-" Lillian froze when she saw her ex-friend "Hannah?"

"Lillian." she said dryly with a look on he face that said 'I hate your guts.'

Lillian returned the look "What do you... and your friends want?"

"Look." John said, trying to break the tension "We need your help." and so John explained their origin stories, that their the heroes from New York, and what happened to Robyn, all of this left Lillian in shock.

"So..." she started "You need me to use my powers to help you get to Robyn...?" she shook her head "Do you even have the technology needed to-"

"We have a friend at home who's working on it right now, actually." Hannah said coldly.

Lillian hesitated "Okay."

It was Hannah's turn to be shocked "Wait, really?"

"Yeah." Lillian said, almost sounding remorseful "He used to be one of my best friends. I can't just leave him to... God knows what. I'm in."

"Great!" John said cheerfully.

"And besides." Lillian chuckled "If this is a plot to kill me then I can easily escape!"

Hannah was really angry when Alex mad her sit next to Lillian.

 

==========

 

Djvvnnfibxjbcgbceidgncibcwdjncdjncuencwigxniwdgcngcngncdwtncqwinsqiconwgcnwdigcndcignwdicndgcndgcndgcndgncwwdigcndigcnw


	9. Into the Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria completes the machine.

**Hannah's POV**

"I hope that Maria has finished the machine." John says as we pull up to Thomas's building, he's the only one with a big enough house to fit everything we need.

"Me too." I say quietly, I want to get to Robyn as soon as possible.

"Well nothing's going to happen while we are just sitting here!" Lillian states, a clear sound of annoyance in her voice, causing me to roll my eyes.

After a two-trip elevator ride we made it to Thomas' penthouse. Thankfully, 2 days was enough time for Maria to use technology that she 'borrowed' from some 'friends' to create the machine.

"How did you do this so quickly?" John asks in amazement.

"Oh, that's easy. I've been working on a machine like this for years, this was just adding a few things." Maria states as she hooks up the machine "Lillian, I need you to stand there." Maria points to a platform with two green glowing feet.

"...Alright." Lillian responds as she hesitantly stands in the correct position.

Maria grabs some sort of head set "Now when I place this on your head a surge of energy will go through your body, then I want you to focus on that arch in front of you. Think about a realm of chaos, think of the Forgotten One, think of Red, and most importantly think of Robyn."

Lillian nods "Okay then. Let's do this."

Maria places it on Lillian's head, Lillian responds with a weird movement "That felt strange but satisfying at the same time." she states, chuckling.

This better work, or not only Robyn is in danger, but the whole finding Lillian thing would also have been a huge waste of time!

Lillian lifts her hand, concentrating. At first there are a few sparks. Those sparks escalate into flashes. And suddenly the machine is shaking, and jerking, and making all kinds of strange or even creepy sounds. Suddenly things, including us are floating in the air. Lillian opens her eyes to reveal that they had turned completely and totally purple and glowing.

A small light formed in the center of the circular archway, it finally makes a small explosion and we all fall back to the ground, there is now a swirling portal in the archway.

"You guys better go!" Lillian says in a strained voice "I can't hold this forever!"

"I'll keep in contact with you through these" Maria hands us walkie-talkies "These are really high in tech, they'll allow us to communicate. Lillian will reopen the portal once you tell us that you are ready to return. I suggest that only those of you with superpowers go."

"Alright." I say, facing the portal "You guys ready?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be." John responds, glancing at me.

And so we go in.

 

==========

 

Next chapter is going to have angst. But what do you predict is going to happen?


	10. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally make it to the Forgotten One's Realm. However, sacrifices must be made.

**Third Person POV**

"Oh my God..." Hannah had spoken for everyone when she said that. This realm was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. It was... chaotic.

Anjelica looked down "Whoah! Are we _floating_!?"

"Is there anything below us at that..." John added.

A cow floated by them, mooing "Well now I've seen everything." Jefferson stated a-matter-of-factly, he takes a look around "This is just... chaos. There doesn't seem to be any laws of physics for anything!"

"It almost hurts to look at." Peggy said, squinting at the sight in front of her.

"Would it be so wrong to assume that the 'Forgotten One' is living in there?" Hannah asks, pointing towards a huge palace sitting on a floating piece of land.

"No... not at all." John responds in awe.

They make their way up to the gate. Everyonce in a while someone would loose control of their movements and almost float away, causing the trip to take longer than it had to.

Hannah tried to open the door "Locked."

"Well now what?" Anjelica asked, frustrated.

"You pray." and suddenly they were teleported into different rooms.

"What!?" Hannah asked, shocked. She found herself in a scary looking... bedroom? There was a piano... the rooom surrounded by lava....

"Well hello there!" Red "How's my favorite half of me doing? Where's your friends? Don't answer that, you don't know, but I do know!" Red laughed "Here, have some wine. Make yourself comfortable!" Red proceeded to shove Hannah onto the couch "You and I have **lots** to discuss."

"Like what!?" Hannah retorted.

"How about how you have broken our deal." Red glared at Hannah "I thought that we made a fair trade." she smiled "But... maybe that wasn't enough... so I have a better deal to make with you."

Hannah hardened her glare "What deal?"

Red stretched out her hand, red smoke rising from it, in the center an image formed. It was Robyn. He was chained to something... and a dark shadow loomed over him "We need Robyn's entire life force to complete what we started... Rianna said that we needed a would? That's inaccurate. When people did research on this prophecy they assumed that a life force and a soul were the same thing."

Hannah's expression went from anger to worry "Please don't do that to him."

Red smiled "We won't. If you trade places with him. And we won't be killing you since we only need half of your life force and your jewel."

"But..." Hannah wasn't sure...

Red shook her head "Either way we get what we want Hannah. So you may as well just go with it and save your friend's life..." she grinned evilly.

Hannah hesitated, the more she thought of Robyn dying even though she could have stopped it, the more she knew what she had to do.

"Okay."

 

==========

 

Red left out a few... details as to what happens when only half of your life force is taken away. 

Sooooooooo.... how was the chapter?


	11. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shtuff's getting really real now.  
> SHORT CHAPTER.

_ **TRIGGER WARNING!!!! DESCRIPTIONS OF** **PAIN IN FIRST PARAGRAPH!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!** _

 

 

 

 

**Third Person POV**

Hannah yelped when she took Red's hand. It hurt worse than any pain that she could have imagined. All the while Red had an unsettling grin on her face as a blue light transferred from Hannah's body to Red's free hand. Hannah cried out as all of her strength, and even her colors were drained from her body.

And suddenly Red stopped, she ripped Hannah's jewel from her costume, reducing her to her regular clothing, which were now only black and white along with Hannah herself.

Hannah looked at her hand in horror before collapsing.

Red cackled at the sight "Oh won't this be fun! I'll send you and your friends including Robyn home. You can all watch together as your world descends into chaos."

 

==========

 

Sorry that it's short. I just needed to get this part over with.

Hannah, my child, I am sorry T-T


	12. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEEEEEEEEEEANWHIIIIILE!!!

**Third Person POV**

Before any of that stuff happened. Everyone else was dealing with their own evil counterparts. But considering that literally none of that is important to the story, we'll focus on what Robyn was doing because that has significance!

Robyn, much to someone's dismay, was humming some hymns to annoy them.

"If you don't stop humming that poisonous music, I swear that I will **DESTROY YOUR VOCAL CHORDS**!!!!" they screamed.

"Hey." Robyn said, shrugging "You may be a creature of chaos in destruction, but I don't have the energy to quake in fear right now, so, I will not just continue humming Lord of the Dance, I'm going to belt it."

The creature growled "I am the Forgotten One. Ruler of this realm. And if I can't scare you." he grinned "Then I know what will."

"What?" Robyn asked, glaring.

He paused for a dramatic effect.

"The fact that you friends are here. And Hannah and her other half are having a bit of a chit-chat right now..." he replied, looming over Robyn.

"W-what!? You're lying! That's im-"

"Impossible?" the creature of shadows cut him of, cackling "It's not if you have an old friend with the ability to create portals! I think you know her... Lillian Walker?"

Robyn shook his head "No... Hannah and I haven't spoken to her in years!"

"Oh... well I guess that they just got desperate. And now..." in the midst of his darkness, he showed Hannah taking Red's hand "You will watch Hannah suffer to save your life. Isn't that sweet."

It was like seeing a car collide with another, he wanted to look away but he couldn't.

"Don't worry..." The Forgotten One said in a fake reassuring voice "She'll live... for some time... You'll have time to say goodbye. Red, as you call my right-hand-woman, hades forgotten about the detail of a slow death knstead of a quick one. The remainder of what was Hannah's life force will slowly drain away."

Suddenly Robyn found himself with his friends back at home.

"Oh my God, Hannah..." Robyn said tearfully looking at his friend, who was resting of the couch "How do you keep getting yourself to such a state?"

John sat next to her, desperately clinging to her hand.

Hannah struggled to retell the story, but she was eventually able to give them an idea of what happened, though Robyn already knew.

Maria shook her head "I can't believe it..."

There was a loud boom and everyone raced to the balcony, except for Hannah, to see Red in the sky holding a blue aura and Hannah's jewel.

Red chanted "From a comforting light, to a drowning dark. The time has come for this world to fall apart." Hannah's gem,was turning black, and the life-force Red had stolen with it. "Bring order to and end. Let my master's chaos rise again!"

Then suddenly they let out a blinding read light.

And all was downhill from there.

==========

 

Cliffhangers just for you! <3

XD


	13. Final Battle/Be Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for some action. And sadness...  
> Someone dies.

**Third Person POV**

Hannah couldn't think straight. But she at least knew that she had just sentenced the world to chaos. Thought she felt terrible for doing so, she felt as though she had to, for Robyn. Either way it would turn out like this, in chaos. So at least should could spare Robyn.

She tried to listen to her friend's conversation but it was all muffled. If fact, everything looked weird and wobbly to her. Then a thought hit her like a truck.

Red's riddle.

It obviously meant that good would overtake evil, but how? Our hearts? What if she... Yes that might work. Rianna had trained her for this.

Hannah forced herself to sit up, but it took much wil. Her head was spinning like a top. She stood, using the table to keep herself from falling "Guys." she said, sounding not-there.

"Hannah, what are you doing standing!?" Robyn asked, almost scoldingly "You can't waste any of your energy."

"Listen to me." she replied, brushing off his statement "I need you to get me to The Forgotten One."

"What, why?" John asked.

"I..." her voice cut itself off, she took a deep breath "I need to get to my jewel. It's the only way to fix this mess."

"But, Hannah..." John started.

"Trust me."

And that they did.

~~~

Driving to the center of New York was a challenge to say the least. As the van was going down the street a piece of black top started floating under it.

"Seriously, NOW!?" Alex said angrily "Everyone hold tight, we're about to go for a bit of a free fall."

"What?" Maria said worriedly.

"Don't worry." Alex said waving his hand "I got this."

He didn't exactly have it too well. He almost flipped he van in that little stunt of his. Thankfully, they were able to continue driving the thing.

John clung to Hannah and his seat as Alex continued to dodge the oddest things, insluding a giant spider.

"Arachniphobia on high right now!" Lillian said in alarm.

A few stunts later, "We're here." Alex said in awe.

The center was the worst of all. Just... imagine weird times infinity times PI.

As soon as they all got out of the van they were attacked, separating them. Each person fighting their evil counterpart. Hannah was separated from John. So now she had to do this on her own.

"Well... crap." she said under her breath.

She tried to force herself up from the ground with no avail. She saw John and his conterpart fighting with light sabers. Of course that's the weapon they'd create with their powers. Robyn and his were using the same attacks, making it impossible for one to win. Well, it was the same for pretty much everyone. They were the same people afterall.

Then Hannah caught sight of her jewel... and the forgotten one. Yikes. He was scarier than she imagined. He was like something from a young child's nightmare.

Hannah willed herself to belly-crawl towards it. The forgotten one had created a platform made of marble with stairs right there in the center.

Hannah reached the stairs. She was finally close enough.

Connecting her mind to the jewel she used her remaining will power to bring it to herself _Jewel of animals, secretly holder of the Crown of Creation. Come to me for I am your master._  she continued to chant in her head.

It finally flew over to her.

"What?" the Forgotten one said in anger "You! How are you-"

"It's been overtaken by darkness..." Hannah said to herself "Maybe if I..." Hannah held it to her heart "That chant Rianna taught me... she said that it would be useful one day. Though it would lead to my own destruction..." Hannah sighed, glancing over to her friends "I love you guys." she took a deep breath "My life, my heart, my soul I give you. I set you free..." Hannah recognized the pain of her life force draining into another thing, but she felt so much more than that leaving "Let this chaos end, let there be peace and order once again."

The jewel slowly went from black to blue... to white. With a blinding flash of light it was the Crown of Creation.

Hannah put it on he really head and she suddenly felt strong again.

She walked up the stairs. Glaring at the forgotten One, who was yelling in pain. She used the crown' she light to cast away his darkness, revealing a regular person, she smiled "There you are." she took the Crown of Destruction, destroying it once and for all "Your free."

Hannah looked back at her gaping friends "Come here."

They did.

"Hannah, what's going on?" John asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Hannah cupped his cheek, kissing him "You'll see, love. You will see. Take care of Moose. I love you so much. And never forget that. Become someone. Do things and be happy for me. Okay?"

"Hannah... I love you too. But... I just don't understand."

She hugged each of them, squeezing her sister "I love you so much sis. I'm glad that we could have a good relationship until the end. Tell our Dad. Be as harsh as you want."

"What!? Hannah you're not going to do what I think you're going to..." Sarah said in tears.

Hannah was unable to answer that, or this would be more difficult then it already was. She didn't want to die, who would. And if she stayed much longer she wouldn't be able to do this.

Then there was Robyn "Robyn. I need you to do something for me."

"What?" he asked, also confused.

"Take care of Sarah, she'll need a sibling figure."

"What do you mean!?"

Hannah smiled "You have been an amazing friend. You have helped me so much. Don't let this affect you too terribly please. You're like the brother I never had."

"But..

Hannah backed away "I love you guys. Thank you for everything.... and be strong." she herself was crying, she didn't want to go, she really didn't, she finally let the last of her life force into the crown. A large explosion of light and magic flew across New York City.

The group didn't care about the world being saved. They rushed to Hannah who was on the ground.

Anjelica checked for a pulse. When she did, she covered her mouth and looked at her friends. She shook her head,

In that moment they all realized that Rianna had set Hannah up to do this in the very beginning. This was the prophecy.

 

==========

 

Yes. I killed her.

Yep.

Mmmhm.

She's gone.

Poof!

She saved the world.

There's going to be one more chapter or two. It's going to be bittersweet.........

........

........

........

Sorry


	14. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why everyone is thinking in that moment.

**Robyn's POV**

....................

I can't believe it. She's actually gone. Not only that but, it all ties back to Rianna. It's all her fault. She allowed for this prophecy to be fulfilled. If she had never given Hannah and I the jewels then literally none of the trauma we have gone through would have happened. Hannah would be alive. But no, Rianna allowed for this all to happen, and for what? What good has this done for her!?

Hannah saved our lives. She saved the world. And knowing history, that fact will slowly disappear into time... Wait, no. It won't disappear into time. I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening.

But for now, I will just have to mourn with my friends.

 

**John's POV**

Nonononononono! This has to be a nightmare!

Hannah, the woman that I love more than anything in this life cannot be gone. I won't believe that. She's in there somewhere! She can't be gone! Not after all of this! No she's...she's... she just can't be gone...

**Lafayette's POV**

Oh non! Hannah, elle ... a tout abandonné pour nous. Comment .... pourquoi? ... Rianna. Elle a laissé ça arriver! Quand je la mets la main! Oh, mon ami. Comment pourrais-tu abandonner ta vie ... Tu vas me manquer ... Tu me manques déjà!

**Anjelica's POV**

.....................................DJNENSNKSJWNSHDHRNSJWUSHDNDBDHDHEMSJUEHENE!!!! WHAT!? NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NOT HERE! NOT NOW... Wait, RIANNA!!! I'M GOING TO TURN HER INTO TOAST WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT EVIL WOMAN.

**Eliza's POV**

No... Poor Hannah. She knew that she was going to die and had to stay strong for us. If my suspicions are correct. She had known ever since each of us started training with her individually months ago. If I could go back and change something, it'd be Rianna setting this prophecy into motion.

**Peggy's POV**

Hannah has been like a third sister to me. Especially after that period incident. This is just not fair. How could something like this happen? And why? I could just break down and cry forever. But I can't. Sarah must be taking this terribly. I'm going to give Rianna hypothermia.

**Alex's POV**

I drove Hannah straight to her death. I agreed to drive her to the center of New York, just for her to give up her life. Funny, _isn't it_? Isn't that funny!? When I think about it, this is Rianna's fault isn't it?

**Herc's POV**

Hannah and I have never been the closest. But this still hurts very much. I just wanna smash everything... including Rianna.

**Thomas' POV**

We won... it's over... But we lost someone in the process. I remember when I first met Hannah. My flirtatious attitude, her level head. We have always been able to joke around eachother.

And I'll hold that close to my heart. I'm going to use my manipulating powers to... tear Rianna apart!

**James. M's POV**

Wow. Just...wow. Not what I expected... not what I wanted... and now I have a broken heart. I'll tear Rianna's out.

**James. R's POV**

My little cousin, dead, boom. Wow. This isn't a happy ending. Aren't the heroes meant to be happy in the end!? I wish that I could have said more than "What do you mean?" to Hannah before she died. Rianna will pay for that.

**Maria's POV**

Hannah. A woman that I've known for years. Who I just now refriended is gone. That Rianna lady that they've been talking about. Based on what they've said, isn't this all her fault?

**Lillian's POV**

The thing is... I never got to rekindle my friendship with Hannah. Perhaps it's for the better. But I do know that I'm sending Rianna lady to the farthest dimension from here.

**Burr's POV**

Hannah and I barely ever did anything together. So then why does this hurt so much? Why do I want to slowly and painfully kill Rianna? Oh wait, I know why, because Hannah was still one of my closest friends. No matter what that's always been true.

**Seabury' POV**

I don't know what to think. She helped me become a better person, and for that I will ever be in her debt. A debt that I'll never get to repay. Maybe I could by killing Rianna.

**Sarah's POV**

No, she's not dead. Hannah couldn't die, right? She's the weirder of the most powerful jewel. She put her life force into it. She has to be... trapped in there... Right? I'll save her. I have to! Because she's certainly not dead! She just can't be!

**Third Person POV**

One thing was for sure. Rianna would not get away with this.

 

==========

 

I said bittersweet but then I got this idea so.

WHAT DO YOU THIIIIINK?

There shall be,one more chapter then, because Never Backed Down ideas are still in the works, we will be seeing the Seceret Agents AU. 

It'll be difficult to say goodbye to the AU. Maybe we'll return to it, one day.

But remember, one more chapter.

And my question about Robyn still stands because I have no idea.


	15. End... For Now

**Third Person POV**

Nothing was ever the same after defeating The Forgotten One.

Our heroes avoided seeing Rianna for quite some time. They decided to speak to her after the funeral.

"I can't believe that you're gone." Robyn said quietly as he payed his respects "Nothing will be the same without you. You're my best friend. I just don't know what to do." he chuckled sadly "But I hope that I can honor you somehow... someday."

Sarah was hysterical. It was to the point that she couldn't even speak at the burial. She just seemed so... broken. She had gone into a downward spiral that she couldn't get out of.

They had asked John to speak.

"Alright, so..." John started "I have known Hannah for almost a year now. And... oh man. I don't understand why you'd ask me to speak here when I haven't known her as long as some of you..." he fiddled with his thumbs "But I did, no, I do love her. I-" John sighed "Hannah was just something else. She was... that type of person that was just good to be around. She was kind and loyal... and though she had her faults, she was..." John laughed a bit "A hero." he hesitated "A superhero at that."

Any realative or old friend of Hannah's had confused looks on their faces.

John continued "Hannah was Spirit actually."

Quickly, everyone went into tears. For a person that they knew and cared about died saving them all.

~~~

"RIANNA!!!" the door was literally blown off its hinges.

"Ah." she said emotionlessly "I knew that you'd come eventually. I am sorry for your loss, children."

John was enraged "Isn't this a loss to you!?"

"A loss? Yes. Hannah had taken a role as a sort of grandchild figure to me. I do feel guilty for setting all of this into motion. But I also earned a gain." she responded, keeping her back to them.

"What could you have possibly gained!?" Sarah cried out, speaking for the first time since her sister's demise "My sister, and as you said, a granddaughter to you, it dead! And it's all your fault!"

"My son." she finally said.

Robyn deepened his glare, hard as stone "What do you mean your son?"

Rianna rolled her eyes "I can't believe you haven't figured it out! The Forgotten One is my son! There have been several occasions where I have told you false information to keep you from ruining it all. I am thousands of years old. One of the first wielders of the jewels. It was heart breaking when my son couldn't handle the power of the Crown of Destruction. This prophecy was the only way to turn him normal! Hannah did just that. Too bad she died in the process."

The group let he run off the hook. Afterall; who wouldn't do everything to save their child?

However, they never spoke to her again

~~~

"Father." Sarah said, sitting in her chair.

"Hey sweet pea." he responded, grinning.

Sarah rolled her eyes "You don't deserve to call me that, father."

"Why are you here?" he asked, tilting his head.

"To tell you about Hannah!" Sarah said harshly, almost yelling.

He leaned back in his chair "What is it? I haven't received any news about her hero alter ego in quite some time. Although I'm guessing that she helped the world go back to normal. This prison was lively for once when all of that chaos was happening..."

"Father, Hannah is dead!" Sarah said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"...what?"

"To save the world she had to give up her life force. It was the only way to fix the corrupted other half of it and her jewel... To turn the world back to normal." 

Her father looked startled, sad, confused and several other things. He puts the phone back, got up and walked away with the guard. He spent the rest of the day crying in his cell.

~~~

A statue was built in Hannah's honor, in the center of New York City. She did deserve it, didn't she? The city mourned the loss of the beloved hero for the day.

Though no one let this tear them down. Each of them stayed strong became someone, just as her final request asked them to. Five years later and they reached their goals. And Moose lived longer than a dog typically does, and yes the pink did eventually grow out.

Things did eventually seem normal. And each of the heroes children did gain superpowers. Robyn passed his jewel down to his children when they grew old enough. There would be many more generations of superheroes to come.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay? 

After all, who's to say this is the end.

Perhaps more is to come.

After all, we didn't go into very much detail of life without Hannah...

Even if that lasted.

 

==========

 

Oooo, what does that ending mean? I will let you interpret it however you'd like... for now :)

And that's the final part of the Superheroes AU! Or is it? I guess that you'll have to find out.

The spies AU will probably come out tomorrow knowing me. So look out for that! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
